


[all赫]云泥不殊路

by JaRay



Series: 【all赫】云泥不殊路 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaRay/pseuds/JaRay
Summary: 背景：君主制的现代社会。李赫宰因为签订契约世代做他人附庸，所以虽然权势对等，但贵族圈的“潜规则”里地位较他人要低。从东海打破李赫宰心理防线开始，all赫的美丽故事开始上演。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Kim Heechul/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Kim Ryeowook/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, everyone/lee hyukjae|eunhyuk
Series: 【all赫】云泥不殊路 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557046
Kudos: 11





	[all赫]云泥不殊路

金希澈一推开练习室的门就看到李赫宰在离门不远的位置面朝镜子、垂头跪着，再一抬眼就看到李东海半倚在沙发上坐着玩手机，有人进来连眼皮都没动一下。金希澈当即心里已经了然，可还是走近李赫宰，摸摸他的细发：“怎么跪在这里？”

李赫宰面无表情，扬扬下巴指指沙发上坐着的那人，声音低低地开口：“他让的。”语气中没有任何波澜。

“怎么了？又犯错了？”

这下李赫宰眼皮开始轻轻抖动，沉默了半晌，还是挤出来一个轻飘飘的“嗯”。

李东海自金希澈上前搭话已经心下不爽，这时迈着大步走上前来，并不搭理金希澈，只是把脚放入李赫宰两腿之间，踢踢他的膝盖：“腿分开。”在李赫宰动作起来分开双腿的时间中，皮鞋一边漫不经心地轻踢着李赫宰的膝盖，一边若有若无地摩擦着两腿之间休闲裤包裹着的一团。

金希澈一直盯着李东海，见他看都没看自己一眼，先是想要爆发，又想到李赫宰和李东海之间特殊一层的关系，怕他将怨气发泄在李赫宰身上，深呼吸两口走去沙发上坐下。李东海远离了跪在地上的人两步，对着镜子自顾自开始练舞，空气又陷入安静。

队友们陆陆续续地都到了，利特眼里带着笑走到饮水机前接水，厉旭和圭贤见怪不怪地坐到了另一侧的沙发上小声聊起了新歌，神童眼神里带着不忍无可奈何地走到希澈旁边讨论起演艺圈的一些动态，只有大云走来的时候愉悦开朗地拍拍李赫宰地后脑勺，说了句：“哎哟，又犯错了啊，这次跪得这么性感啊，嗯？”

李赫宰依旧抿着嘴角、一言不发，身体也不动一下。在小声的交谈中，气氛显得更加安静而压抑。

最终还是金希澈打破了这诡异的气氛：“地上凉，这都跪了多久了。快让人起来吧。”

接收到李东海冷冷的一个眼神，他叹了口气，继续说：“赫宰啊，快道个歉吧，道个歉就快让人起来吧。”

李东海停下跳舞，薄薄的一层汗附在身上，更显男人味十足。他冷哼一声，踱到李赫宰身前，按着他的脖子弯下了腰，用清晰的整个屋子都能听到的声音说：“那赫宰自己来讲讲犯了什么错吧，嗯？不然大家都觉得是我在欺负你呢。”

练习室里小小的交谈声也渐渐息于平静，金希澈一直紧紧地盯着这边，利特拿着杯子喝着水看热闹，笑眯眯地欣赏着李赫宰脖子美好的弧线，那边一边聊天一边玩手机的厉旭和圭贤也略略挺了下身子集中注意力抬头看着李东海，大云坐在地上更是一脸笑意想听听这幅美好的画面又是缘起为何。

李赫宰先是不作答，沉默了半分钟，然后缓缓抬起头。眼睛已经全红了，只是拼命把泪水圈在眼眶里，嘴角紧紧抿着显露出内心的倔强。他的双手还背在后面，姿势没有一丝变形，一点点颤抖的尾音彰显出他有些哽咽：“李东海，你别以为我不知道你在想什么。”

“李东海，你别以为我不知道你在想什么。”对于各位看客来说，这真是把剧集推向高潮的一句关键台词。又有好戏看了，大云换了个姿势倚靠着镜子坐在地上，圭贤抱着手臂陷入沙发里，利特生怕破了这一场好戏，一杯水喝了半小时还没喝完。

“惩罚？我做错了什么？是啊，你惩罚我不需要理由，可是你也知道你所谓的‘惩罚’是有多么龌龊吧？哈，我祖上为你家所救，签订契约世代无论身居何职都并入你家附庸，可是这是你限制我…禁锢我的理由吗？我做什么了？我不过是约会了一个女孩儿，你也知道就算我这辈子都要为你服务，可是也要结婚的吧？”

寥寥几句话犹如一颗炸雷，练习室中的人都绷直了身体。这边的圭贤坐直身体，不等李东海说话，就字字清晰地吐出：“约会女孩？那赫宰哥还真是该罚呢。”

李赫宰眸光闪动，似是不敢相信自己听到了什么，就看到李东海也给圭贤送上了一个冷若冰霜的余光。可是他也没有想费心理解忙内究竟是何意，趁这李东海无暇开口，自顾自地继续说道：“李东海你以为我不知道你在想什么吗？呵，你不…不就是想让我把性服务也给提供了么，啐，你想得美。身份尊卑有别，你可以用我、罚我，但是你休想强奸我，法律可没说强奸合法。你，休想，得到我。”

李东海冷酷的表情，突然就像是小动物受伤了一般，血性中糅合着脆弱。他的眼睛夹杂着纯粹的深情，不加掩饰地投射向李赫宰，字字掷地有声：“性…服务？李赫宰，是啊，法律在上，你当然逃得过我的权势。”

他的手轻轻抚上细嫩的脖子，抬起那个小巧的下巴，让自己眼睛中的所有爱和伤，都完全地淌入另一双眼睛。“但是，你，逃得过感情吗？”李赫宰瞳孔震动，嘴角更加倔强地抿着。  
“我如果说，我爱你良久，无法自拔呢。你，舍得告我吗？”

“强奸可是重罪，你家本来权势就高，判我个十年不是问题。我的未来与铁窗作伴，你，舍得吗？

你舍得我吃不饱穿不暖吗？

李赫宰，十几年了，你以为我看不明白你吗？

我父亲走的那天我已继承家业，你全家的忠心早归于我一人，与我为敌便是与你全家为敌。

无论是家族几代共事的情分，还是你家服从于我家的忠心，抑或是你我十余年的感情。

基于那一方面你都不会告我，就算我在这里把你上了，你也只会抱着衣服求我放过你，

你也只会想方设法地躲开我、减少与我见面……

我没说错吧？”

他当然没说错。李赫宰那边的眼泪顺着脸颊落到下巴上，被他的手抹去。李赫宰心里又酸又痛，自己被看穿了，就是少了所有与其抗衡的资本，他突然感到无助，仿佛未来一生的命运都将与此人缠绕。这个他用尽力气保护过、照顾过的人，这个他要永远去保护、去照顾、去服务的人……

李东海有力的胳膊把他从地上拖起来:“地上凉，虽然想罚你，可也别上了膝盖。既然话都说明白了，我更不可能放过你。想办你很久了，今天你休想逃过。”

然后环视一圈练习室，带着几分炫耀，几分警示：“戏看够了吧？我没兴趣表演春宫给你们看，先带他回家了，你们接着练吧，明天再见？”

利特举着纸杯带着笑容轻轻颔首，其他人也不好说什么。李赫宰半推半就地和李东海消失在了练习室门口，练习室重新陷入更加诡异的寂静，利特还是“津津有味”地喝着水，观察着成员们的表情。有几个人面色阴沉，几个人嘴角翘起，只有神童一个事不关己又对情形十分通透的样子。

“大家跟我想的一样吧？”圭贤直白地开口，看着各怀鬼胎的众人，“在我看来，是好事啊。虽然哥哥们没说，但是，都惦记着赫宰呢吧？是好事啊，赫宰哥一直那么老实，不逼一把恐怕就跟女人结婚生子过小日子了吧。”

“疯了吗？”金希澈一脸僵硬地说，“你愿意分享吗？在座各位都是狼，小白兔就那么一只，谁抢到算谁的，不知道吗？”

“我不是狼，”神童举举手，“但我可以给你们出出招。希澈啊，圭贤说的没错，论家世谁也不比谁差，想要赫宰难如登天，难不成你还真想用真心感化他？东海先下了手又不代表你们没这个机会……反而让他无法回头，感情的开关一旦打开就会决堤。今天这一次，你看他的小眼睛，就差没说出来‘李东海怎么办你这么对我我想逃离你但是我好爱你’了。你们慢慢来，他也会慢慢发现你们之间的羁绊的。”

其他众人没有一人发言，利特站到练习室中央：“慢慢来嘛，小白兔的肉我还非得吃一口不可。你们要不要吃，随意。今天先开始练习吧。总之我们在场的各位达成了共识，事情就好办多了……”


End file.
